chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Quincy
History Personality Sierra is a rather quiet and timid girl. She doesn't like attention or conflict and the thought of leadership of any kind terrifies her - though a decent tactical mind might make her a competent trainer if she could work past that - instead she is much more happy living a quiet life with people she cares about. A good way to describe Sierra would be "bullyable"; she reacts badly to criticism and insults, curling into herself when confronted with these things. Sierra is rather self-destructive when it comes to people. She is a social person and thrives on attention and affection, but at the same time has been almost conditioned that she doesn't deserve such by the treatment received after her powers became apparent. She is shy and slow to trust, pushing away many who try to get close to her out of a subconscious belief that they will inevitable abandon her. When someone does get through to her she tends to form very strong - on her end at least - connections very quickly and is an incredibly loyal friend. Because of these issues Sierra tends to be much more at ease around pokemon than humans, perceiving them as less judgmental and more loyal than humans. She is at her best around those who care about her - pokemon or human. In these circumstances she shows a much more happy exterior and tends to be very playful, though because of her past she can be very clingy and overly wanting for physical contact. Conversely when denied close company for an extended time Sierra can become rather depressed very quickly. Sierra has a very bad temper, though it is somewhat erratic when it actually emerges. She tends to react more with fear and sadness than anger to direct confrontation or insults, though threatening those she cares about is a consistent way to provoke anger and there are a few, seemingly random, things that will set her off. When she does get angry Sierra tends to get very angry very quickly and due to the loss of control of her powers that occurs when she is angry can be rather dangerous in such a state. Sierra is mentally unstable and occasionally prone to erratic behaviour which can take a variety of forms. It is rare for this to affect her normally but with prolonged use of her psychic abilities the sessions in which she loses control of herself become more frequent and severe. Sierra's mind is occupied by an entity she calls "Ce". Whether Ce actually exist is questionable, she exists purely within Sierra's mind and unlike many cases of Multiple Personality Disorder, Ce never has control of the body. Ce's influence comes and goes with Sierra's sessions of instability and for the most part she simply manifests as a voice in Sierra's head, though in particularly bad sessions she may seem to gain control of Sierra's powers. Again, whether Ce actually exists or is some extension of Sierra's subconcious that she refuses to acknowledge is debatable. Pokemon Sierra currently has no pokemon. She found a Charmander egg shortly after landing in Alleos, but is currently unaware of what pokemon is inside it. Psychic Abilities Currently Sierra's abilities manifest themselves as Telekenisis - the ability to move objects and apply force to them - and Projection - the ability to create visualand auditory issusions. Sierra has poor control over her abilities; she is able to use the perfectly competently when she tries to, but they have a habit of acting by themselves when she isn't paying attention. Her telekenisis is mostly harmless in this respect and the worst that usually happens is things floating around her, or bursts of force when Sierra is particularly upset. Sierra's projection skill can be more harmful when uncontrolled as Sierra herself is unable to tell the difference between reality and her illusions unless she conciously created it. Sometimes things from Sierra's nightmares or fears in general will menifest themselves in the real world, every little bad thought and self-doubt given form and voice; though it is a rare occurance for it to get that bad. Relationships *Arcade Quincy - Half Sisters **Arcade and Sierra have never met. Arcade is not aware of Sierra's existance, though Sierra is searching for her. *Blitz - Half Sister **While Blitz and Sierra have met, neither of them are aware that they are related. Category:Player Character